i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Futami Akabane/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Spare me from the bothersome things, okay? Can't I just leave it to the other two and go home? |Idolizing = I want Namakemono'sJapanese for the animal Sloth. Nama-chan refers to this. Futami owns a large collection of Sloth shaped / patterned items. merch~ |Reg1 = It's not like I don't want to do it? It's just that it's a pain~ |Reg2 = Good job? "No job" is more comfortable and easy~ |Reg3 = Why is french bread so hard... It tires my jaws. |Reg4 = Issei and Takamichi try hard to make up for my laziness, I'm really grateful~ |Reg5 = It's all over if you overwork yourself and get sick. Just do it at a leisurely pace like me. |Reg6 = It's better to speak honestly about bothersome things~ |Reg7 = What are you getting all hasty about? Don't get impatient, let's just do it slowly. |Reg8 = If you haven't found a job that suits you, there's no point in working. |Reg9 = I'll work if you give me Nama-chan's merch~ |Reg10 = Yo! Youngsters, please keep it up~ Keep working hard so I don't have to~ |Reg11= Junta-kun invites me to eat together so I like him~♪ |Event1= Oh, an event has started~ O- Ouch! Don't pull on me like that, I'm not running anywhere~ |Event2= The event was so tiring~ I got serious midway. Let's hurry home and rest~! |Morning= Morning~ Ahaha, you still look sleepy. Then how about you rest with me? |Afternoon= |Evening= Ohh, you’re going home right now~? What a coincidence. Since I worked hard today too, praise me~ |Night= Let's go to sleep~? I'll hug both you and Nama-chan. |Download = While you wait, how about taking a nap with me? |Story = It's fine to choose things you want to see. |Main1 = Choose a chapter that you like! |Main2 = Doesn't this look kinda interesting? |Love1 = Love~ I also want to try tasting love. |Love2 = Let's read the story together, okay? |Shop = There's a shop! |Purchase = Won't you also buy my share? |Friend = Do you want you see your friends information? |Other = For now you can come here if there's something bothering you. |Start1 = What a pain~ |Skill1A = One more time! |Skill1B = See, you can do it if you try! |Skill1C = I'm doing pretty well too. |Clear1 = Great work~ Now, I guess I'll go back to the dressing room and sleep! |Affection1 = I'm happy that you can get the bonuses~ |Start2 = Let's finish this quickly~ |Skill2A = I'll leave the rest to you. |Skill2B = Yes, yes, do your best~ |Skill2C = Can I take a quick break? |Clear2 = I think I tried too hard~ |Affection2 = It's thanks to you! |Start3 = I won't mind if you make a mistake~ |Skill3A = Let's relax some more~ |Skill3B = Activate~ |Skill3C = This is a piece of cake, huh. |Clear3 = Encore!? Give me a break~ |Affection3 = That's awesome! I respect you for that~ |RRR2SkillA= Alley-oop! |RRR2SkillB= Let's take it easy~ |RRR2SkillC= That's a nice feeling! |Skill4A = Give me Nama-chan! |Skill4B = Timeout, timeout~ |Skill4C = I shouldn't get spoiled? |Skill5A = I'm motivated! |Skill5B = Because we are together, I can do my best~ |Skill5C = I'll show you my seriousness~ |Skill6A = I still can't afford to lose to the young kids! |Skill6B = It's getting exciting~! |Skill6C = May the weather be great tomorrow ♪ |Skill7A = |Skill7B =Aiming aaaand BAM! |Skill7C =I'm an adult, I can do it when needed! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Futami Akabane/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Futami Akabane/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Futami Akabane/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Futami Akabane Category:Lines